


of a Wolf and a Lion

by Vulnonapix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Brotherly Love, Friendship, Gen, Hop is a support wolf, Hurt/Comfort, Leon is a beautiful himbo, M/M, Protect Hop (Pokemon), Raihan is a prince, Raihan is really confuse but rolls with it, Tranformation, hop is a good boy, idk how to tag, leon is obvious, no beta read we die like i wish Rose did, probably, rose is a evil witcher, tag will be edited with every chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28409385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnonapix/pseuds/Vulnonapix
Summary: A fairy tale auHe feels like he's completely useless. He couldn't even protect his little brother. The spell of the spring has already been used up and even if he were to drink from it, it would be of no use. If only he had been the one who drank from it first."Leon ..."The puppy, his brother, came up to him on shaky legs. Tears ran down his cheeks and Leon pulled him into a tight hug. All he can do is bury his face in the soft fur."Leon, I'm scared!"His eyes widen briefly before he desperately tries to calm his brother down. Hop is here, fine even if his shape has been changed. He cant think how scared Hop must be."I'm here. I won’t leave you. Everything will be fine."
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Hop & Mary | Marnie, Dande | Leon & Hop, Dande | Leon & Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers, Hop & Nezu | Piers (Pokemon), Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

Leon holds his little brother close, as they ran through the deep woods. Away from the man who was supposed to take care of them and into the unknown. 

Into a hopefully better future.

He's sure whatever awaits them, is better than living with the witcher.

It took far too long for him to understand, that this Person is evil and that's why he and Hop got hurt again and again.

Rose is truly what you would think of, when you hear about an evil and manipulative wizard and he cannot understand why his mother entrusted them to him. She probably fell for his nice facade like he almost did.

After all, Rose seemed like a very caring person at first. He would often bring them presents, like new clothes or candy, and take his time for them. The man even started teaching them a little magic.

But that mask soon fell. Rose is a very perfectionist person and gets angry quickly when things don't go the way he wants them to. Often he would separate them from each other and lock them up for days, without giving them anything to eat. Sometimes he would test spells on them, although most of the time he only used that on Hop.

It felt like Rose was trying to punish him with Hop at times, and it was pretty effective too. He can endure pain himself, but having to watch his little brother suffer? That is too much for him.

But that is now in the past and Leon is just hoping that his brother can forgive him for his late actions. No matter how long it will take, he wants to be by his side.

He's not sure how long they've been walking, but he still feels like Rose can easily reach them. As if you weren't save.

"Leon, I'm thirsty ..."

Hop stops and looks at him with wide eyes. That's the first what his brother has said since they started walking and the older one is sure that Hop wouldn't have broken his silence, if it wasn't important.

He nods slowly, even if he has a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something is not right.

But he has to make sure that Hop is fine and he can hear the rush of a river. It won't kill them to drink from it.

The feeling in his stomach got worse the closer they got to the river and the grip on his brother's arm got stronger. The only good thing about their time with Rose is that he has become very sensitive to magic.

The river is cursed and almost smells like Rose's magic. He feels sick when he hears the rushing of the river talking to him.

"Whoever drinks from me becomes a dragon, whoever drinks from me becomes a dragon."

Hop looks at him, too exhausted to understand the rushing. The boy looks confused as he carefully grabs his hand.

“Leon? Is something wrong?"

He swallows as he pulls his brother away from the river. It breaks his heart to deny his brother the water, but it's just too dangerous.

“Forgive me brother, but please don't drink from this river. You would turn into a wild monster and tear me apart! "

Hop flinches briefly before slowly nodding. He is shaking a little and Leon is not sure whether it is the thirst or the fear of magic. His little brother bites his lip before nodding.

"I will wait until the next well."

It takes a while until they reach the next water source and he can hardly stop his brother from fountain to the well. He looks very thirsty, but Leon knows that he can't let his brother drink from it.

As with the river before, he can hear the rushing speaking to him again.

"Whoever drinks from me becomes a lynx, whoever drinks from me becomes a lynx."

Hop tries to get out of his grip, but he stays strong. He can't let his brother drink from it.

"Forgive me brother, but please don't drink from this fountain, otherwise you will turn into a lynx and eat me!"

His brother goes limp in his arms when he looks at him with his big eyes. It hurts Leon to see the desperation in the boy's eyes.

“I'll wait until the next spring, but then I'll have to drink. My thirst is just way too big "

The third water source was a spring and he can't hold Hop back, as he runs towards it, his thrist for water too big. It's almost like watching the next one in slow motion, when he hears the words of the roaring spring.

"Who drinks out of me will become a wolf, whoever drinks out of me becomes a wolf!"

Leon screams, even if it's already too late and Hop dips his head into the water.

"Hop, please, don't drink, otherwise you'll turn into a wolf and run away from me!"

Any strength he had before leaves his body, as he watches helplessly how his little brother transforms. A wolf pup is now lying where the little brother previously knelt.

Hop is no longer a human, but a wild animal.

Big tears fall from his eyes and Leon can not suppress his screams of pain and sadness.

He feels like he's completely useless. He couldn't even protect his little brother. The spell of the spring has already been used up and even if he were to drink from it, it would be of no use. If only he had been the one who drank from it first.

"Leon ..."

The puppy, his brother, came up to him on shaky legs. Tears ran down his cheeks and Leon pulled him into a tight hug. All he can do is bury his face in the soft fur.

"Leon, I'm scared!"

His eyes widen briefly before he desperately tries to calm his brother down. Hop is here, fine even if his shape has been changed. He cant think how scared Hop must be.

"I'm here. I won’t leave you. Everything will be fine."

Slowly his little brother nods and Leon takes off his necklace, a gift he received from his father, to put on his brother. So, he will always recognize him, whatever happens.

He has to carry Hop. when they start walking again, but he doesn't mind. His brother is now a lot smaller and lighter than before. Not that he would have mind doing it before.

After wandering through the night, Leon finally feels that they are safe. As if Rose couldn't reach them anymore. Now all he had to do was find a home for them. They probably won't be able to join a village and they have no money. It could also be dangerous for Hop, at least in its new form.

"Leon, look-"

His brother's voice sounds tired and the older looks around confused until he discovers a small hut. it looks very abandoned and run down and Leon can hardly believe his luck, after what happened.

Maybe the future is still bright, even if Hop is now a wolf.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Leon is slowly getting used to his new life. It is still a bit strange to sleep on moss, but it is better than being with Rose and being afraid that Hop will disappear overnight. The hut is a bit leaky and cold, but his brother's wolf body is very warm and fluffy.

Hop himself doesn't seem to mind his new shape or he doesn't show his pain, something he doesn't want to think about.

He would often ask him if he was in pain or if something was bothering him, but his brother would always say that everything is "okay" or turn on his back so he can stroke his belly. It's a very comforting feeling, even if Leon is not sure whether he should feel that way.

Shouldn't he be the one doing the calming down?

On the other hand, Hop seems to like being petted, no matter how strange it sounds.

Leon thinks that it might be because he's a wolf, even if he doesn't want to think like this. His brother has always enjoyed being hugged or cuddled, so it might just never grew out of it.

Because of Rose, they couldn't spend that much time together and there are some things they have to catch up on, like cuddling or eating together, but Leon is sure that they are on the right track.  
Now they spend most of their time together and when Hop sometimes explores the forest alone, he always comes back with ‘presents’ for him. It makes him proud, even if the gifts mostly consist of dead animals.

It's probably like with cats. Hopefully.

But otherwise, life is very peaceful and like heaven on earth.

At least until one day his brother doesn't come back. 

Leon tried to swallow the worry, at least until night fell. Hop always comes back when it gets dark, no matter how late he left or how deeply he is engrossed in his game.

What makes it worse, is that winter has come and it's very cold outside. Sure, Hop has a kind of fur coat and much better vision than him, but he's still scared that something has happened.

He knows his way around the forest reasonably well, having lived there with his brother for a few years now, even when it is dark. Leon has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knows that he must find his little brother.

"HOP! Where are you!"

His screams echo through the forest as he stomps through the snow. If it starts to snow now, then he will start screeching.

"Hop! Please, talk to me! "

He can feel a bit of desperation in him, when his brother doesn't answer. Hop has very good ears and would always come to him when he called.

It scares him.

"Leon?"

His brother's voice sounds a bit distant and he runs as fast as he can in the direction of his brother. It doesn't take long before he sees the purple fur of the wolf, which stands out very strongly against the white of the snowy surroundings.

“Leon, hurry up! I need your help! Please!"

His brother sounds very scared and his own steps get faster and faster before he stops short before Hop.

The first thing he notices is, that Hop is hurt, because he has a goddamn arrow stuck in his thigh. Leon would probably have had a panic attack, seeing that his little Brother is hurt, if he hadn't seen that Hop is sitting on someone.

“He fell off his horse and hit his head. I think he's still alive, but he's so cold ... "

His brother sounds very worried, as if he wasn't hurt and Leon isn't sure what to think about it. The man is a hunter, something he can easily see on his clothes and he can see the arrows in the quiver on his back.

This guy probably shot his brother.

"Leon, please."

Hop looks at him with big puppy eyes, a thing he always does when he wants something. Something that has only become more effective with his changed shape.

"Alright. I am going to help him"

It turns out to be more of a grumble, but his brother apparently understood him anyway, as he carefully stepped off the man. He can hear the man mumbling something, but Leon can't really understand him. Something along the lines of 'Piers, give me the blanket back'.

He doesn't want to think about it.

The hunter was really big, bigger than anyone he has ever met, and really heavy. It is good that Leon is a strong man, as he has to carry both. Hop cannot walk properly and the man is unconscious. No matter how hard his brother says he can walk home.

It takes a while for them to reach their hut and he feel frozen all over his body when they enter their home.

He drops the man on his bed before taking care of his brother. Leon has some experience with treating wounds, but he has absolutely no idea what to do with the impaled wound.

Should he remove the arrow? Probably. But what then?

“Leon? My leg really hurts."

His brother lays his head on the floor and closes his eyes. He shivers and Leon strokes his head. The older one doesn't want to imagine in how much pain he is now.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll take care of you. OK?"

The other nods slightly and looks at him with his big golden eyes. Leon gets some towels and some water as fast as he can. He just hopes all goes well, as he removes the arrow and carefully cleans the wound.

Hop keeps flinching, but tries to stay as quiet as possible.

It breaks his heart to see his brother in pain and all he can do is stare at the stranger, after bandaging the wound. Hop is snuggled close to his side and Leon has put his arm protectively around him.

He is concerned that the hunter will try something when he wakes up. This person hurt his little brother. What if he tries again?

He would have loved to leave the man in the wilderness, but his brother, the good boy he is, probably wouldn't have forgiven him for that.

But he'll kick him out as soon as he wakes up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Leon is not sure when he fell asleep, but when he wakes up again, it was already bright outside. He feels like he is freezing and does not feel rested at all. His hand searches for his brother's warm fur, so he can cuddle into it, but he cannot find it.

Any drowsiness or dizziness suddenly disappears, when the panic of losing his Brother sets in. He sits up quickly and looks around, black dots flying over his field of vision for some seconds.

It doesn't take long until he finds him and Leon seriously feels like a big stone is taken from his heart, when he sees Hop lying calmly on the stranger, as if he is his new bed.

His eyes are closed and his upper body is slowly rising and falling. He seems to be doing well, despite his injury, as the older brother slowly crawls towards him. Leon doesn't want his brother to wake up, but he doesn't like that he's so close to the hunter.

What if the guy tries something?

Hop would not be able to run away properly because of his injured leg and Leon has to make sure that he is safe.

The man is still soundly asleep and it will probably be a long time before he wakes up. He looks very peaceful and Leon takes a closer look at him. The hunter is very beautiful, something Leon is reluctant to admit. His skin is a little darker than his own and he has brown, soft looking hair.

"Leon?"

Hop's whispering voice tears him out of his train of thoughts.

His brother looks at him slightly confused and tired and Hop starts to stroke his brother's head. Something that has always calmed him and the other presses himself lightly into his hand.

"How are you?"

Hop looks at him for a few seconds before putting his head back down. There is a pained look on his face for a few seconds, before he looks a little sad.

"It hurts. My leg- I should have been more careful. "

Leon looks at him confused for a moment before his eyes fall back on the man and then on the bandage.

"Hop ... what happened?"

His brother looks at him with big, puffy eyes and his ears pressed flat on his head. He knows the look and doesn't like it at all. That's the ˋ‘please don't be angry with me, Leon, I have broken something.’ Look. 

A very effective look, by the way.

"Well-, it's a little complicated ... uh, I was hunting for a squirrel. Don't say anything ok? Well ... I heard voices and I followed them! It's been so long since I saw another person and I was curious. "

He becomes silent for a moment, when he looks at the stranger. His expression is illegible as he continues.

"I think they argued and the other was a magician .. I was worried and-, I-, well- after they broke up, I followed him. I wanted to make sure that nothing would happen to him and I scared him. "

He tries to avoid his gaze and Leon buries his face in his hands and sighs loudly. This can't be happening now. One of the most important rules they live by is to stay away from other people.

"Hop ... I can't believe it. Do you know how dangerous that was? What if he hit you in the stomach or in the chest? What if the magician was there? You could have ended up as, as, as a bedside rug ?! "

Leon was more than a little angry, as fear and panic ran through his body. All sorts of scenarios play out in his head and he feels like he's about to throw up.  
His brother started whimpering and curled up in a little ball. He seems a bit scared and Leon knows that he has to calm down.  
Hop is very sensitive to loud noises and because of Rose he always seems to be afraid that he will get hurt. Leon hates it. He would never harm his Brother.

"I- sorry. I didn't mean to scream- "

"Ouch"

He winces slightly, when he is interrupted by the man's moans. Slowly his eyes open and he looks around confused until his blue eyes fall on him and Hop. It's like time stops when the man stares at them. His cheeks are slightly red and Leon is feeling a little uncomfortable.

This is the first time someone stares at him like that and he doesn't know how to feel about it.

"Hi there?!"

Hop is the one who breaks the silence and the hunter's expression changes to one of shock and panic, as he throws his brother off him and crawls away from them.

"What the hell?!"

He screams like a little girl and Hop hides behind him, the man's screams a little too loud for him. Leon is not sure what to do exactly, when he grabs his shoulders.

"Calm down, please. You are scaring my little brother. "

The other actually gets quiet, when he looks at him briefly before staring at Hop.

"What-, little brother ?!"

He doesn't seem like he can really understand him. It's like the hunter is completely frozen when Hop comes to his side.

"Hey ... Sorry that I scared you."

The stranger stares at Hop with wide eyes and looks like he's about to tip over. Not that Leon is really surprised. It must be really weird to see, or rather to hear, a talking wolf.

"Did the wolf just speak?"

Leon can't help rolling his eyes when he lets go of the other. The hunter falls to the ground and the older brother can see exactly how the gears turn in his head, as his eyes stare at the bandaged leg.

He turns pale and buries his face in his hands.

"Holy shit. I shot you. "

He sounds a little shocked and Hop carefully sits down next to him. His little brother seems unsure for a moment, before leaning his head on the man's shoulder. It can be clearly seen how he flinches briefly before his hand finds itself in his brother's fur.

Leon is not sure what to think about it. The man really does seem very apologetic and sorry, but he doesn't know if he means it honestly. He doesn't like how easily Hop falls in love with him and even tries to calm him down.

"Do you feel a little better now?"

Hop sounds a little happier than before and the man nods slightly. His brother's tail wiggles back and forth as the hunter slowly gets up.

He's tall, a lot taller than him, and Leon has to take a few steps back. It's a kind of reflex, but the other doesn't seem to mind, because he stays at a reasonable distance. The stranger bows deeply and places his hand on his chest.

“My name is Raihan von Reagan. It's nice to get to know you, even if our start wasn't so good. "

Leon raises an eyebrow and thinks about what to answer. The guy in front of him is probably a nobleman and he has absolutely no idea how to act. The name Reagan doesn't ring anything for him either.

The man straights up again and looks at him expectantly. A few seconds fit and Hop nudges him lightly on the leg.

"Leon, you have to introduce us."

His brother whispers in his direction and he is completely sure that Raihan heard him. He still looks at him expectantly and has a slightly embarrassed smile on his face.

"Naturally. My name is Leon and this is my little brother Hop. It's ... it's nice to make your acquaintance? "

It came more out than a question, but the other one doesn't seem to notice it or he just ignored it.

Raihan takes a quick look around the hut, before his eyes land on him and Hop again.

“So… you live here? All alone?"

He sounds very curious and Leon crosses his arms. He doesn't quite like the fact that the other questions him like that, even if the question seems innocent.

"Why should-"

"Yes, we live here together."

All warning bells go off in his head, when Hop interrupts him and answers the hunter.  
Raihan seems happy with the answer and has a grin on his face, something Leon doesn't like at all. He has a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and it worries him. Somehow he doesn't think the other is a danger, despite his size and appearance, but he still has this weird feeling.

"Well, would you like to come with me then? I live in a castle and- "

"No thanks."

"What?"

He seems really confused and Leon can't believe it. The audacity to ask something stupid and then look hurt when he says no. This guy literally shot his brother and really seems to think that he can be trusted so easily.

Raihan begins to avoid his gaze and scratch his head. His cheeks are flushed and he looks ashamed.

At least something.

"I-, uh-, ok."

The silence covers them like an embarrassing blanket and Leon is unsure what to do. At least until Hop's ears twitch up and he jumps out of the door.

"Hop ?!"

“What the hell?!”

Leon immediately runs after him, unsure what his brother must have heard. Raihan is behind him as the man probably didn't want to stay in the hut alone.

"seeing your reaction, I don't think that this is Hops the way to escape from embarrassing situations?"

He is now next to the older brother and looks a little confused. Leon nods slowly, but doesn't look at the man.

Leon is very concerned about Hop. All of this reminds him very strongly of a nightmare that he often dreams. How he is abandoned by his little brother, who prefers life as a wild animal.

It is one of his greatest fears and right now he feels as if he has to live through it for real. Even if he is usually alone in his dreams when he tries to find Hop.


End file.
